Two for One?
by Celina Wood
Summary: England is alone, and in this loneliness he's created a monster! WARNINGS: 2p EnglandXFranceXEngalnd, FrUk, human names used... some sketchy themes


I walked the halls of my house, eyes sweeping over the plank walls with the few foolish paintings; I admit I hated this 'cage', the cage of my mind. With a final glare at a familiar picture of the boy who ran from me, my brother figure, I slid into the room to my left.

This room was different, empty seeming, and fake. The entire thing seemed like those doll houses, too perfect. I hated how my house was always like this. The mirror over the mantel taunted me, reminded me I was alone, completely alone. I would always be alone.

The only person I had ever opened up to and cared for was my younger brother Alfred. He was the 'fun-loving' type, and had left me after our parents died. I had practically raised the child and he left me, I had ever heard from him again. He had left me alone, like almost everyone did.

Sure there was one person who wouldn't leave me alone, Francis. Francis was perfect, an angel in lost on this hopeless world and he didn't know it, he didn't know of his perfection. The man was French and the accent added to his flawless beauty, he held himself with grace and poise and had seemingly no fear, he never left me alone.

I wish he would…

I wished I could just be left well enough alone in this sick world I dwell in, I wish I could be locked away in my mind and dwell forever in the tortures that mock me from there I did deserve it after all. I was a horrible person.

I killed,

I tricked,

I hurt all those who I touched,

I was a cancer in this community, no, in this world. I wished I could be better but I couldn't. that is why I could never feel the hands of the one I lusted after running over my heated flesh, I could never hear him whisper my name into my ear with a moan, and I would never get my first kiss.

I would stay alone to keep myself from hurting Francis, I don't want to, but it would happen. I had a secret you see.

"Hullo," I whispered to the mirror, "I know you're there." I could see something in my eyes flicker and I grinned at the reflection.

"Thank you for letting me out, Love!" my voice now shrill made me giggle, my other personality was so stuffy! I spun then when to make tea as a knock pounded itself into the fount door.

"Come in, it's open!" I shouted and giggled again and spooned sugar upon sugar into two tea cups. I started brewing the tea and startled Francis with the shrill whistle of the pot as he finally found me at the moment the water boiled.

"Bonjour Arthzer, zhat is you, oui?" He asked as he put his coat on the back of a chair. "You are sounding different, mon amour." I giggled at the pet name and then promptly slapped myself.

"Y-yes, it is me. Sorry, 'bout that. You're in time for tea, would you like some?" He glanced at me with a strange look then shrugged. Holding up a thin hand to tell me no, I nodded and poured the extreme amounts of sugar back into the sugar pot.

I hated that I my loneliness I had created another personality, he was me but evil. I couldn't have him around Francis he would hurt the angel before me.

"You are seeming flustered, mon cher." He said and stepped up beside me.

"I am not you bloody git! Shut up you ass," I said and glared at the ground, I could feel a small blush paining my cheeks.

"Is somezhing wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." I couldn't stop him! Oliver… he was back.

"Nothing is what he'd love to tell you wouldn't he! I'm a bit stuffy when I'm him, non?" Francis stared at me blankly and I grinned at him brightly, "what are you most startled by, mon ami? The French, the smile, the kindness…? Or is it the fact that we want you, Arthur and I alike!"

"Vhat do you mean? You are not 'im?"

"Oh goodness no, I'm Oliver," I said this with a low bow and as I came up a grinned again, an evil grin some would say.

"Nice… Nice to meet you?"

"Oh! Confused are we? Fun! I'm a split personality of your _darling_ 'Arthzer', he is the stuffy me, we share a body! I'm surprised you didn't know." He slumped back and moved away from me not taking eyes off of me for a moment. I giggled at the action and moved forward with him.

One step…

Another…

Just one more…

By now he was up against the wall, a look of fear on his face, as I grinned at the game before me. A game I would win without a single doubt.

As Francis looked down at me I grinned wider and he gulped, I watched his throat move and my expression softened to a smile as I leaned in to kiss the startled man. I could hear his gasp put he did nothing to stop me.

A kiss of passion, a kiss of death, a kiss that I had always wanted, even if I was the newer of the two personalities, I got it from Arthur he loved Francis. Within seconds the kiss deepened into something neither of us could control, a fire filled with love, hate, and a dash of sugar.

I felt myself get pined to the wall and I bit the man's lip lightly causing him to moan as we began a battle of tongues. He won and I pressed my hands to his chest starting to wonder if I could see it bare tonight. I wondered how far this man would take me, I wondered if Francis loved me.

The string of kisses ended with a sigh, Francis seemed sad. I asked him about it, "What's wrong?"

"You're not zhe one I love, Oliver." Fury filled my mind as I glared at him; love had become hatred in a few seconds. "You're nice, but I love Arthzer."

With those words I felt as though I had been dipped in cold water suddenly, glass broke, or at least I heard it break, and I stared at the man in front of me. Oliver was gone.

"You what, Wanker… you're lying, right?" where was Oliver, I could have sworn he was part of me, why didn't I hear his whispers, why didn't I feel him pushing at my mind to get out? Was he really gone? Was I safe? Why did this happen? I admit I missed him a bit, oddly, he had hurt me and others many times so why did I miss the freak?!

"Non, I… I know now you zhat understand French so… Je t'aime mon amour" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before noticing that he had known I was Arthur.

"how did you know I was the right one!?" with this he gave a wink and a soft kiss to my lips, a soft smile playing with the edges of his beautiful, kiss-swollen mouth.

"Oliver isn't you, I know you, zhis is you." He smiled at my blushing face and pulled me into a hug, "I love you."

I replied with another light kiss to his waiting lips.

_A/N: Okay! This was the first oneshot I've done in a while and it could end up continuing…. Maybe…. Maybe… I don't know, I think it's kinda confusing, what do you think? I mean it's 2p and 1p England, and it's a mental problem... France is their crush... I'm sorry if you ca't tell who's who! Please review!_

…And this story was story was Christmas present for the lovely, beautiful, wonderful, magical Mary, my best friend and biggest fan. She is my France, for I am England… she is Italy, Imma Romano… She is Prussia(awesome) even if I actually am part Prussian, and I am her Canada even if she's the one with Canadian blood, she is talented and kind and I will always love her. I LOVE YOU SEME-SAN! See you Friday, until then… I'll dream of you and huggle meh pillows OwO


End file.
